bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbons
In BitLife, there are several different actions you can perform that impact what your life is like. Upon the inevitable death of your life, a grave and a ribbon will appear, telling you the stats of your life. The ribbon on the grave describes the life you've lived in one word. Currently, there are thirty different ribbons. Ribbons = Academic Difficulty: Medium It is a yellow ribbon represented with a brain emoji. Procedures to get the Academic ribbon: * Focus on school as much as possible by studying harder every year. * Once your character reaches age 12, go to the library each year to enhance your smarts. * Attend university and keep on studying harder. * Go to graduate school after your character graduates. * Get a school-related job such as a teacher or a principal. Notes: This badge is more likely to achieve if your character's intelligence is high when given birth. It is also important to keep intelligence stats high. Addict Difficulty: Medium It is a light pink ribbon represented with a pill emoji. Procedures to get the Addict ribbon: * Go to the horse racetrack and the casino often. Make sure your lifetime winnings from gambling are less than 1 million or else you will end up with the Highroller ribbon. * Take drugs when offered. * If have an addiction, never go to rehab. * You must die with at least two addictions to get this ribbon. Notes: Becoming addicted to the substance is random chance, but getting so is important to get the badge. Do not get addictions going to parties or clubbing, or you will get the "Rowdy" ribbon instead. If you go clubbing less than 10 times in your life, you will not get "Rowdy". Cat Lady Difficulty: Easy It is a creme ribbon represented with a kitty emoji. You have to be born as a female to get this ribbon. This is the most recently added ribbon as it came in the Pets update. Procedures to get the Cat Lady ribbon: * Focus on adopting as many cats as possible and only spend time with your feline friends. You must own at least 30 cats throughout your life, and less than 5 pets of any other species. * Do not get married at any point. Notes: You can have a maximum of three cats at a time if you are a non-Bitizen or do not have a house. Cunning Difficulty: Hard It is a blue and pink striped ribbon represented by theatre masks emoji. Procedures to get the Cunning ribbon: * Commit a crime and get sent to jail. * Escape jail by doing a hard maze puzzle. * Get a sex change surgery (You need a lot of money or it will get botched). * Emigrate to another country. This will help you avoid getting caught, but you still need to get a sex change to get the medal. Notes: You may need to repeat the procedures above as you may get the "Mediocre" ribbon instead. It is also possible to get "Cunning" by committing a murder once and never getting caught, usually if the character dies over five years after one was committed. Deadly Difficulty: Medium It is a purple and black striped ribbon represented with a knife emoji. Procedures to get the Deadly ribbon: * Murder a lot of people! The minimum is five people to get this ribbon. * If you get sent to jail but haven't killed enough people, you can escape by doing the maze puzzle. Its difficulties may vary through time, so it is best to attempt an escape once per year. Notes: The easiest way to commit multiple murders is to kill a "random person" in a Drive-By, only works if you have a driving license and a car. As of the Prison Update, it is now harder for iOS players as there are now death sentences. Family Guy Difficulty: Hard It is a bright orange ribbon represented with an emoji of a father with kids. You have to be born as a male to get this ribbon. Procedures to get the Family Guy ribbon: * Have a family (A wife and at least two children). * Only have one spouse throughout your life. * Spend time with your children every year for at least 30 years. Keep your karma high by complimenting and giving money to family members. * Do not go to prison at any point. * Do not abandon any children or pets. Famous Difficulty: Hard It is a gold starry ribbon represented with a camera emoji. Procedures to get the Famous ribbon: * Get good looks. If you don't, you have to reset your life or get enough plastic surgery. * Get a social media account; this will only work if the player has a Facebook account in real life. * Get at least a million social media followers. There is also a second way to get the ribbon: * Start in college and major in arts. * After graduating from university, get a job as a voice-over actor or a porn actor. * Try to keep working harder and get promoted. Once you get a job as a lead actor, you will soon become a movie star! * Keep your looks high by going to the gym and taking manicures. If your looks are lower than 80%, it is recommended to get low-cost plastic surgery like Botox to keep your looks high. It used to be harder for Android users to get this ribbon, as "Fame" hadn't been added until August ??th, 2019.'' '''Fertile Difficulty: Medium It is a green ribbon represented with a baby bottle emoji. Procedures to get the Fertile ribbon: * Have a lot of children through adoption. pregnancy of a partner or yourself, and possibly sperm donation. Your number of children multiplied by two plus your number of grandchildren must add up to at least 15, for example, you could achieve this through having 2 children and 11 grandchildren, or 5 children and 5 grandchildren. Having 8 children guarantees you will meet the requirements even if none of them have their children. Geriatric Difficulty: Extreme It is a silver ribbon represented with an infinity emoji. This is the second hardest ribbon to get in BitLife! You have to get at the age of 120 or higher. Procedures to get the Geriatric ribbon: * If your character has any illnesses, go see the doctor and cure them immediately. * Keep your health and your happiness high to live longer, by heading to the gym and meditating If you are sad, go on vacation''! '''Notes: Make sure you have 100% happiness every time before pressing "age" when your character is 100 or older. If your character is at 90-99% happiness, meditate, go to the movie theatre, or compliment your family members until you are at 100% again. Having and maintaining high health is also important but does not need to be 100% like happiness does. Globetrotter Difficulty: Hard It is a white worldly ribbon represented with an Earth emoji. This ribbon sounds like exactly what it is. This is very hard to get, as you have to emigrate a bunch of times and take a lot of vacations, basically to come to as many nations as possible. You must visit at least twenty different countries to get this ribbon. Notes: Achieving this ribbon will need your character to have a high net worth, but do not make too much money or else you will get the "Rich" ribbon. ''' '''Hero Difficulty: Medium It is a white ribbon represented with a superhero emoji. Another chance ribbon. Procedures to get the Hero ribbon: * Be a good individual. * By attempting to save someone (By intervention, not by police) will get you this ribbon. If you die saving someone, you will still achieve it. ** If your character is deployed in the military, they will have to solve a minefield puzzle and make sure not to detonate a mine. If a mine is hit and fatally blows up your character, they will die while achieving the ribbon. They can also pass the puzzle and get a medal, making them a hero. Failing the challenge but surviving the explosion will not count. Houdini Difficulty: Extreme It is a purple and navy ribbon represented with an unlocked lock emoji. Procedures to get the Houdini ribbon: * Go to jail and successfully escape, and then do it again, repeat this as many times as you can. The way to escape is the maze puzzle. * Escape at least 10 times to get this ribbon. Notes: To get to jail easy without worrying about obtaining another ribbon, just enlist in the military or illegally emigrate to get caught. Highroller Difficulty: Extreme It is a dark green ribbon represented with a dice emoji. Procedures to get the Highroller ribbon: * Have a high net worth early on first. * Go gambling by heading to either the casino or the racetrack. Gambling is illegal in some countries, so if your character is born in one of those, they will have to emigrate. * Always bet the highest amount possible and try to win over a million dollar. * Make sure your lifetime winnings from gambling stay at 1 million or higher. If you lose more money gambling after winning a million, you may not get the ribbon. Notes: The casino is recommended because Blackjack is relatively simple to play and win. The racetrack is pure luck, but at the casino, you can at least somewhat influence the outcome. Jailbird Dificulty: Easy It is a black-and-white striped ribbon represented with a police car emoji. Procedures to get the Jailbird ribbon: * Go to jail, escape, go back, and stay there for the rest of your character's life. Start riots, assaulting other prisoners and failing on the maze puzzle will lengthen your sentence and keeping you in custody. Notes: Dying in prison from a disease contracted there will help to obtain the ribbon faster, though it is not needed to get it. Lazy Difficulty: Easy It is a blue ribbon represented with a sleeping face emoji. Another easy ribbon to receive. Simply keep clicking the Age button and keep aging up. Don't get a job, don't go to the doctor, don't date, don't help - don't do a thing. Be lazy. Live to at least 50 years old without ever getting a job or joining the military. Your smarts must be higher than 10% or else you will get the "Stupid" ribbon. Loaded Difficulty: Very Hard It is a gold ribbon represented with a money face emoji. You must have a character with over 20 million of net worth. Following the Generations update, the ribbon has been easier to earn due to the accumulated money throughout the generations. Notes: It will be more difficult for Android users to obtain this ribbon, as Generations are one of a few assets of the game that does not support Android. Lustful Difficulty: Medium It is a hot pink ribbon represented with a face with hearts emoji. To achieve the ribbon, do hook-ups and have as many lovers as possible. You must have at least 20 sexual partners. Notes: Choose safely to avoid STDs when doing hook-ups. Otherwise, you may earn the "Mediocre" or the "Wicked" ribbon instead. "Lustful" requires more lovers than "Wicked" but STDs need to be cured. Mediocre Difficulty: Easy It is a golden-orange ribbon represented with a poker face emoji. Procedures to get the Mediocre ribbon: * Contribute very little meaningful moments in your life. Do not press the "Age" button repeatedly or you will achieve the "Lazy" ribbon. * Do not have a high-paying job and don't try to get your stats up. * If you have siblings, get them to assault you to death as quickly as possible. Notes: Dying by suicide or by diseases at a young age will not get the ribbon, you will achieve "Wasteful" or "Unlucky" respectively. Mooch Difficulty: Easy It is a light brown ribbon represented with a cupped hands emoji. To obtain the ribbon, ask your relationships for money repeatedly, even if they refuse to give you money or tell you to stop. You must ask for money at least 10 times, and never give money to anyone else. Following the August 2019 update, if your character asks their relationships for a pet. Family/Lovers can stop asking many times harder will receive this ribbon. Notes: Pets can be added that family members or lovers stop asking for a pet before achieving this ribbon. Rich Difficulty: Medium It is a purple ribbon represented with a dollar with wings emoji. To get this ribbon, achieve a net worth of at least 2.5 million, but less than 20 million. Having a good job will help, alternatively stealing money or gambling can also help as long as you do not do it too much. Rowdy Difficulty: Extreme It is a yellow striped ribbon represented with a red monster emoji. Procedures to get the Rowdy ribbon: * Go clubbing at least 10 times. * Never say no to alcohol or drugs. Notes: Make sure not to spend too much time in Jail and hire good lawyers when you can, due to certain crimes like drug possession. High net worth is recommended for hiring lawyers and buying houses for partying. It is possible to get the ribbon in just one year of adult life if you try enough. Scandalous Difficulty: Easy It is a charcoal ribbon represented with a smiling demon emoji. Being aggressive or going to prison for at least 5 years is an easy way to get this ribbon. Criminal activities such as thievery and murder - but not too much murder! - are easy ways to ensure this ribbon. Be sure to serve your time, rather than escaping, otherwise, you may get other ribbons instead. Stupid Difficulty: Medium It is a brown striped ribbon represented with a goofy face emoji. Having low smarts, never improving them, dropping out of school, and making poor decisions when scenarios pop up will help obtain the ribbon. It is harder than it looks as a character must stay in the red zone on smarts. You must die with 10% or lower smarts, and never get a job or join the military. Successful Difficulty: Medium It is a mint green ribbon represented with a thumbs-up emoji. Have a good job and have lots of promotions. Procedures to get the Successful ribbon: * Have a net worth of at least 250,000. * Avoid going to prison. * Live to at least 65. * Avoid getting any addictions, if you do then go to rehab to get rid of them before you die. * Get good karma by complimenting, spending time with and giving money to family. * Don't abandon any pets. Notes: Do not make too much money to avoid "Rich" or "Loaded". Attending universities and higher educations will help your character to get higher-paying jobs, but do not spend too much time in those to avoid the "Academic" ribbon. Thief Difficulty: Extreme It is a neon blue ribbon represented with a grey fox emoji. Hence the name, the player will have to burgle houses, steal cars and pickpocket people. Procedures to get the Thief ribbon: * You must pickpocket at least one person, steal at least one car, and burgle at least one house. Additionally, your total number of thefts must add up to 10 or more, with stealing cars and burgling houses each counting as 2. So you could burgle 2 houses, steal 2 cars and pickpocket 2 people to get this ribbon. * It doesn't matter if you get caught; however, you must escape because you will get "Scandalous" instead if you spend five years in prison. Escaping 10 times would give you "Houdini", so try to avoid going to prison too many times. Unlucky Difficulty: Luck-Based It is a red ribbon represented with a thunder cloud emoji. While easy in text, the unlucky ribbon depends highly on luck. Contracting fatal diseases, such as cancer, or succumbing to another disease at a young age and die below the age of thirty is how to get this ribbon. If your character is from either Iraq or Afghanistan, they could get the ribbon by falling victim to sudden terrorist attacks. Wasteful Difficulty: Extremely Easy It is a brown ribbon represented with an emoji of throwing away trash. By far this is the easiest ribbon to receive in BitLife. Procedures to get the Wasteful ribbon: * Go to the Activities screen. At the very bottom, a bright blue button reading "Surrender" with a white flag symbol will appear. * Select the option. The game will give a pop-up, asking you if you are sure. Select "Yes." Notes: Even if you live past zero, you can still get it if you surrender and don't do anything prominent in your life. The ribbon can also be achieved by dying with negative net worth if the average of your smarts and looks is over 50%. Wicked Difficulty: Medium It is a red striped ribbon represented with a frowning demon emoji. Procedures to get the Wicked ribbon: * Do any of the following at least 5 times: spread an STD, abandon a child, abandon a pet. Notes: Make sure not to have too many partners to avoid getting "Lustful". |-| Secret Ribbons = These ribbons will show up as question marks until they are achieved. Model Bitizen It is a red starry ribbon represented with a hands-up emoji. A Model Bitizen is an all-around good person who never gets into trouble or does anything to look like a bad influence. Procedures to get the Model Bitizen ribbon: * Compliment people at least ten times. * Spend time with your children at least ten times. * Give money to your relationships at least ten times. * Have a net worth of at least 50,000. * Have at least 50% of karma. * Always calls the police in situations. * Never ask for money, insult anyone, assault anyone, go to prison, cheat on a partner, steal, murder, spread STDs, or abandon pets. * Never get into arguments. * Never have anything negative throughout the course of life, even one. Notes: You do not need to be a Bitizen to get this ribbon. Teammate It is a red, white, and blue stripe ribbon represented with a cactus emoji. To become a Teammate, the character must be from either city that Candywriter is part of and become an app developer, much like the BitLife devs. Procedures to get the Teammate ribbon: * Be born in Tucson, USA or Miami, USA. * Major in Computer Science. * Become an App Developer, App Tester, or an App Mogul. Category:Life Achievements Category:BitLife Category:Updates